Million Dollar Password
This is chronicling the Million Dollar Password era. Game format Two teams of two (consisting of one contestant & one celebrity), played the game which was now in a Pyramid-like format. Each team had 30 seconds to get five passwords correctly with each one scoring one point. On each word, the clue giver can give as many one word clues as they can, but they must wait for the guesser to answer or the word is disqualified. As soon as the guesser gets the right word or if the giver passes, the team moved on to the next word (upon passing, the team can come back to the passed word(s) if & when time permits, but giving an illegal clue in addition the rule above disqualified that word). The celebrities gave clues in the first round, and the contestants gave clues in the second round. The game was played in two halves, and after the first half, the contestants switched partners for the final half. After the second half, the team with the most points went on to play the Million Dollar Password round. If there was a tie at the end of the fourth round, the teams played a tie-breaker in Classic Password mode. In the Classic Password tie-breaker, the teams alternated turns with the contestants giving and the celebrities receiving until one team got the password and winning the game. Million Dollar Password In the Million Dollar round, the winning contestant partnered with the celebrity who scored the most points with that contestant (or the last celebrity partnered in case of a tie) and faced a six-level money ladder. To start, the contestant opted to either give or receive (more contestants wanted to give) throughout the round. Then on each level, the giver had 90 seconds to get his/her partner to say five out of a set number of words. On each word, the giver must give no more than three clues to his/her partner; using up all three clues, passing, or giving illegal clues threw out the word, and (of course) guessing the right word won that word. Getting five passwords in 90 seconds won money attached to that level and moved up to the next level with one word fewer than the previous level. Running out of time or not having enough words to get to five ended the game. Here's how the money ladder went: Losing on the first or second level won nothing for the contestant. Winning the second (and/or fifth levels in season 2) not only won the money, but also guaranteed the contestant that amount of money. After each completed level, the contestant can either stop and take the money or continue playing for the million. If the contestant did make it to top two levels, he/she was shown the passwords at the start before making a decision. In the first season on the fifth ($250,000) level, the giver was shown the first five passwords, and in the second season, he/she was shown all six. Only one contestant opted to play for $250,000; he lost, dropping back to $25,000. Trivia Host Regis Philbin was a former celebrity panelist on Password Plus. Regis would end each show with the same tagline he gave on Who Wants To Be a Millionaire? (shorten to Millionaire later on). In season 2, When the show moved to Hollywood, the tagline was changed to fit the location. Despite its "respectable" ratings, this was the most shortest-lived incarnation of Password in history. Logos MillionDollarPassword.png MDPLogo.gif Million_Dollar_Pasword_Banner.jpg International Versions Password/International Merchandise Board Games Endless Games has released two home editions in 2008 and 2010. 201000010166.jpg 81gK6+4v7GL._SL1500_.jpg In addition, an "Only at Target" edition was released exclusively at various Target Stores in 2008, with the words "BONUS! Over 60% More Password Rounds" printed on the box. pic516167_md.jpg Million_Dollar_Password_Gamecm9Standard.jpg Prototype Box mdpassword.gif Handheld Game A electronic handheld version was released by the now defunct company iToys in 2008. $(KGrHqQOKo8FGKcFBYctBRpTo(I(9g~~60_57.JPG $(KGrHqVHJEgFGH3tLB01BRpToVL1BQ~~60_57.JPG Prototype Box $T2eC16VHJH4FHdP(Pb3!BSJ6N,JlPQ~~60_12.JPG iPhone/iPod Touch Game In November 2008, RealArcade published an iOS based game entitled Million Dollar Password 2009 edition. 0998996001286847544.jpg 0122189001286847561.jpg 0222001001286847553.jpg 0810446001286847566.jpg Mobile Games In December 2008, the game was released on some mobile platforms. Password_01_a.jpg Password_03.jpg Password_04.jpg Password_05.jpg Downloadable Game In March 2009, RealArcade released a version for PC and Mac computers. million-dollar-password-2009_screen1.jpg million-dollar-password-2009_screen2.jpg million-dollar-password-2009_screen3.jpg million-dollar-password-2009_screen4.jpg PC Game In July 2009, A PC CD-ROM game also called Million Dollar Password 2009 Edition was distributed by Encore USA. $(KGrHqYOKjQE1y+9EDs0BNv4KZ3RbQ~~_32.jpg Calendar Andrews McMeal published a 2010 day-to-day calendar based upon the ill-fated series in July 2009. 7123U9-51dL._SL1000_.jpg m39VeZ-qYaiWdSJVgetWesQ.jpg Unreleased game A DVD Game of Million Dollar Password was suppossed to be released by Endless Games at the time if you look at the picture below in the background. gamesmass-Product-DVDGames.jpg Game Trailers Million Dollar Password sizzle 2009 Edition Million Dollar Password 2009 Edition - Official Mobile Game Trailer Photos 14004_orig.jpg millionpassword_zpsse0i9urk.jpg 01.jpg 02.jpg 96894_D0231b.jpg 96895_D0044b.jpg 96896_D0320b.jpg 96894_D0249b.jpg 96894_D0260b.jpg Episodes Main Article: Million Dollar Password/Episode Guide Video See Also Password (1961) Password (1971) Password Plus Password (1997 proposed revival) Super Password Links Million Dollar Password set design Official site (via Internet Archives) Betty White graces "Million Dollar Password" Category:Password Category:Game Shows A-M Category:CBS Primetime Category:2008 Premiere Category:2009 Ending